Magia Fey
Elfy potrafią manipulować Wiatrami Magii z łatwością, swobodą i talentem, jakiego próżno szukać u jakiekolwiek z młodszych ras. Nacja Leśnych Elfów nie jest w tej dziedzinie wyjątkiem, gdyż wielu mieszkańców Athel Loren włada szczególnym rodzajem magii używanym jedynie w ich królestwie. Tamtejsi czarodzieje zwykle podążają ścieżką bogini Ishy, patronki płodności i odrodzenia. Sztuka, którą władają, pozwala im manipulować energią pochodzącą z samego lasu w celu splatania potężnych zaklęć. right Są oni mistrzami iluzji i uroków, a także posiadają spore umiejętności w trudnej sztuce uzdrawiania. Potrafią sprawić, że intruz nie będzie w stanie odnaleźć osady elfów, nawet jeśli będzie od niej oddalony o zaledwie kilka kroków. Mogą wysyłać pociski, które pozbawią wrogów pamięci, a także uleczyć śmiertelne rany jednym dotykiem dłoni. Są w stanie przyśpieszać wzrost drzew, a także kierować ruchem ich gałęzi, tak aby ułożyły się one w niemal dowolną formę. Dzięki temu, Leśne Elfy mogą tworzyć filary z żywych gałęzi, które stanowią podstawę ich domów oraz pałaców. Wykwalifikowani elfi magowie są zdolni poruszać drzewami i krzewami tak, by blokowały one ścieżki lub otwierały nowe polany. Bariery z drzew często są stosowane jako ostrzeżenie dla niechcianych gości i większość osób po ich zobaczeniu natychmiast opuszcza las, a ci którzy zdecydują się je zignorować, są traktowani bez litości. Inni czarodzieje Leśnych Elfów zajmują się tworzeniem magicznych ścieżek w Athel Loren. Potrafią ponoć rozpłynąć się niczym dym, by chwilę później pojawić się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Elfi adepci magii dysponują ogromną mocą i inne rasy słusznie się ich obawiają. Zaklęcia *'Gniew Drzew' — po rzuceniu tego zaklęcia drzewa i krzewy w najbliższej okolicy atakują wrogów czarodzieja, dusząc ich swoimi gałęziami. *'Błogosławieństwo Ariel ' — użycie tego zaklęcia leczy nawet największe rany i przywraca zmarłych do życia. *'Most z winorośli' — to zaklęcie tworzy most z winorośli umożliwiający pokonanie takich przeszkód jak rzeka, moczary, czy też wąwóz. Czar ten może być wykorzystany także do utworzenia drabiny. Możliwa do osiągnięcia długość mostu wynosi około dwunastu metrów. Jego szerokość pozwala na przejście trzech ludzi obok siebie. Ponadto, warto zaznaczyć, że most jest łatwopalny. Czarodziej może się go pozbyć za pomocą zwykłego gestu, a w przeciwnym wypadku zniknie on następnego ranka. *'Zew Łowów' — zaklęcie napełnia rzucającego gniewem i siłą samego Kurnousa. *'Dywan Pleśni' — w zasięgu działania zaklęcia błyskawicznie rozrasta się dywan pleśni wypuszczający z siebie trujące zarodniki. *'Fałszywa Driada ' — rzucający zaklęcie przybiera postać driady. Jego włosy zmieniają się w liście, a palce w gałęzie. Odzienie również ulega zmianie, przyjmując formę liści. Skóra staje się twardsza i mocniejsza, ale również bardziej podatna na ogień. Przemianę można cofnąć w dowolnym momencie, ale zrobienie tego po podpaleniu może być utrudnione z powodu bólu. Po powrocie do normalnej formy ogień zostaje zgaszony. *'Lokalizacja Roślin' — dzięki temu zaklęciu, czarodziej jest w stanie ustalić położenie dowolnego gatunku drzewa lub rośliny w odległości ośmiuset metrów od miejsca rzucenia zaklęcia. Musi przy tym użyć konkretnej nazwy (słowo „fiołek” zadziała, ale „kwiat” już nie). Jesionowa różdżka będąca składnikiem czaru wskaże najbliższy egzemplarz rośliny. Gdy czarodziej zbliży się do niego na odległość kilku kroków, różdżka uschnie. Aby znaleźć inny okaz, należy ponownie rzucić zaklęcie. Jeśli w okolicy nie będzie wybranej rośliny, różdżka natychmiast zmieni się w pył. *'Gniew Lasu' — zaklęcie sprawia, że gałęzie i ciernie atakują każdego wroga Athel Loren znajdującego się w okolicy. *'Mrok Lasu ' — zaklęcie tworzy kryjówkę z gęsto rosnących krzewów lub drzew. Znalezienie ukrywającej się w niej osoby graniczy z cudem. *'Serce Drzewa' — rzucający ten czar może „hibernować” we wnętrzu drzewa, pozostając niewykrywalnym dla świata zewnętrznego. *'Ukryta Ścieżka' — czar pozwala odnaleźć drogę, dzięki której szybciej dotrze się do wyznaczonego celu. *'Kształtowanie wzrostu rośliny' *'Obrócenie pocisku w drzazgi' — zaklęcie zapewnia czarodziejowi ochronę przed włóczniami, strzałami, bełtami i pociskami z dmuchawki. Wszystkie drewniane elementy pocisków wycelowanych w czarodzieja rozpadną się w drzazgi w połowie lotu, a metalowe części spadną na ziemię. Czar działa także na inne bronie miotane, takie jak toporki lub noże do rzucania o drewnianych trzonkach. W tym wypadku ostrze sięga celu, zadaje jednak o wiele mniejsze rany. Zaklęcie nie działa na magiczne pociski. *'Obrócenie oręża w drzazgi' — gdy ktoś zaatakuje osobę objętą tym zaklęciem bronią o drewnianych elementach, ta natychmiast rozpadnie się. Atakowany otrzyma o wiele mniejszą ranę, a na dłonie napastnika spadną ostre odłamki drewna. Broń stanie się bezużyteczna, choć metalowe części przetrwają. Zaklęcie nie działa na umagiczniony oręż. *'Pieśń Lasu' — czarodzieje zachęca leśne duchy, by opuściły swoje kryjówki i przybyły mu z pomocą. *'Przemiana w drzewo' — czarodziej może zmienić się w dowolny gatunek drzewa. Drzewo musi jednak ważyć tyle samo co rzucający zaklęcie. Przemiana w Krwawy Krzew jest możliwa, ale przejście w tę formę może być bardzo szkodliwe dla zdrowia psychicznego czarodzieja. *'Zastęp Zmierzchu' — czarodziej tworzy potężną iluzję, która sprawia, że wokół niego pojawiają się widmowe sylwetki wojowników Leśnych Elfów. *'Ślad Zieleni' — czarodziej ukrywa wszystkie oznaki tego, że przechodził przez dany obszar (ślady stóp, wydeptana trawa, połamane gałęzie). Zaklęcie działa tylko w lasach. W mieście i na pustyni będzie bezużyteczne. *'Przypływ sił' — zaklęcie to przyśpiesza wzrost drzewa lub rośliny. Nie możliwe jest, by cel zaklęcia osiągnął większy rozmiar niż zwyczajny przedstawiciel jego gatunku. Czarodziej może przerwać działanie czaru w dowolnym stadium rozwoju rośliny. Proces powiedzie się tylko wtedy, gdy zostanie zapewniona odpowiednia ilość gleby dla rozrastających się korzeni. Czar nie zadziała na nasiona — roślina musi zostać zasadzona w ziemi i samodzielnie przejść przez początkowe fazy rozwoju. Czar ten jest często używany przez Leśne Elfy do szybkiego tworzenia osad. *'Szept Odejścia' — czarodzieje sprawia, że liście zaczynają złowrogo szeleścić, a gałęzie poruszać się niepokojąco. Wywołuje to strach w inteligentnych istotach. Efekt ten nie dotyczy zwierząt. Samo zaklęcie nie zadziała na martwych drzewach. Uwagi W podręczniku „Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves” (edycja ósma) ta forma magii nie jest już używana. Zamiast niej Leśne Elfy korzystają z Dhar i Qhaysh, a także z Wiatru Ghyran. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED - Realms of Sorcery Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Leśne Elfy